


10 microfics Sara/Felicity

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Microfics, et discret, implied Ollie/Felicity/Sara, mais que dans 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ben…10 microfics Sara/Felicity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 microfics Sara/Felicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalimnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thalimnie).



> Le retour d'un défi que j'avais fait en 2011, 10 microfics chacune sur un sujet donné, sur un couple. Celui-ci m'a été proposé par Thalimnie (et j'ai pris le "micro" à un sens très libéral cette année, donc selon l'inspiration ça va de la petite centaine de mots à beaucoup plus)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Angst:**

Felicity s'en voulait. Elle était stupide et à force de se retourner le cerveau, elle allait faire une bêtise et quelqu'un sera tué, par sa faute. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son écran, de se sortir ces idées de la tête, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Sara et Oliver, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières.

C'était évident pourtant, ils avaient les mêmes expériences, ils avaient vécu la même chose, Felicity ne pouvait pas rivaliser, elle n'était qu'une petite geek avec une vie pépère. La seule chose un peu trépidante qui lui était arrivée avant Ollie c'était de risquer la prison pour une bête histoire de virus. Rien de bien méchant comparés à la vie de ces deux-là.

Alors oui, évidemment qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils savaient se réconforter et trouver les mots. Felicity n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans ce qu'ils avaient. Et pourtant, les voir ensemble lui faisait de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Sara… bien sûr, tomber pour un des deux aurait été trop simple.

* * *

 

  

**AU (partners in (literal) crime):**

"T'en es où Princesse, ça commence à chauffer par ici." 

La voix de Sara était calme, mais Felicity pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à stresser légèrement. Son pianotage redoubla de vitesse et finit par pousser un petit cri de victoire quand la ligne de code se déroula d'elle-même devant ses yeux. Ils étaient bons, il n'y avait pas à dire, mais elle était meilleure.

"C'est bon, les caméras et l'alarme silencieuse sont hors circuit, les portes blindées déverrouillées, reste plus que les rondes des gardes…" 

"Ça, j'en fait mon affaire."

Felicity se renfonça dans son fauteuil et suivit des yeux le petit point qui se déplaçait sur les plans du bâtiment qu'elles avaient récupérés quelques jours plus tôt. Encore une affaire qui se déroulait sans accroc. Encore deux trois comme celles-ci et elles pourraient se prendre trois mois de vacances au soleil. 

"Au fait, Canary, tu penses à me ramener mon petit cadeau."

Dans le bureau du CEO de Queen Consolidated, à 2 kilomètres 435 de là, Sara leva les yeux au ciel en branchant une petite clé usb noire à l'arrière du pc du patron. Le temps que l'équipe technique réalise que quelqu'un les avait piratés, Felicity aurait copié l'intégralité de leurs secrets. Et Sara, de son côté, avait tout le temps de visiter le coffre personnel de Mr Queen. 

* * *

 

 

**Crack!Fic:**

"C'est un gorille." 

"Effectivement." 

"Non mais franchement, c'est un gorille."

"Ouaip." 

"UN GORILLE QUOI!"

"Un gorille modifié génétiquement pour être super intelligent et pour parler."

"Et il est tout nu."

Sara plissa les yeux vers Barry et Cisco, qui paraissaient très heureux de la situation. Ou du moins pas complètement hallucinés par le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient face à un fichu gorille géant qui citait du Nietzsche. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, Sara se pencha vers Felicity qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû suivre dans ce repère de tarés. 

"Ça se passe toujours comme ça ici?"

"… souvent." 

* * *

 

 

**Crossover (avengers):**

"On avait pas assez avec les psychopathes tueurs de chez nous, il nous faut des psychopathes tueurs d'autres planètes maintenant." 

Roy maugréait en mettant son masque. Les infos de New-York arrivaient de manière éparse, et visiblement, il y avait du monde sur place – Iron-man et Captain America en tête – et la team Arrow ne pouvait de toute façon pas y arriver à temps, et sans armes ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand-chose. Le jet de la QC n'était plus utilisable, et il était hors de question de demander des faveurs à l'ARGUS.

Starling City était figée dans le temps, comme tout le reste de la côte Ouest, mais Roy comptait tout de même faire sa patrouille. Dig était avec sa femme et sa fille, Ollie avec sa sœur, Sara et Felicity restaient donc seules à suivre les informations qui leur arrivaient goutte à goutte. Ou plutôt Sara regardait les infos, Felicity pianotait sur son ordinateur, et sans doute pas pour livebloger l'attaque de New-York. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" 

"J'essaye d'aller voir les infos à la source. Ils disent tout et son contraire à la télé…"

"Felicity?" 

"Mmh?" 

"Est-ce que tu es en train de hacker le SHIELD?" 

"… non?"

* * *

 

 

**First Time:**

La première fois que Felicity s'était entrainée avec Sara, elle s'était retrouvée le dos au sol en moins d'une minutes. Elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée, Sara faisait sa taille, à peu près, et Ollie et Diggle avaient toujours peur de la casser en deux, visiblement. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux avec quelqu'un qui craignait de vous casser en deux, s'était-elle dite en gémissant de douleur sur le tatami.

Et puis Sara lui avait tendu la main pour se relever, et lui avait souri. Et Felicity avait rougi, un peu, et puis beaucoup quand l'autre femme s'était glissée dans son dos pour corriger ses postures. Finalement, s'entrainer avec Sara était plutôt une bonne idée, n'empêche qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de sitôt de finir allongée par terre.  

* * *

 

 

**Fluff:**

Après coup, Felicity avait été plutôt fière de sa réaction. Elle s'était retrouvée en petite culotte et t-shirt Doctor who avec un couteau de chasseur à la main (cadeau de John), tapie derrière sa porte, prête à sauter sur l'intrus qui avait fait craquer les lattes de son plancher. Et puis l'intrus en question avait esquivé son coup de couteau, l'avait désarmée en une seconde et l'avait embrassée dans le cou.

"Tu pourrais sonner… ou venir en journée… ou même m'apporter le petit dèj je sais pas. Je vais mourir à trente ans si tu continues à me foutre la trouille comme ça…"

Sara sourit d'un air mutin et rangea le couteau dans son étui avant de retirer blouson et chaussures et s'assoir sur le lit.

"Mais ce serait moins drôle…"

Felicity étudia la possibilité de bouder encore un peu, mais il faisait frais, et elle avait une couette toute chaude qui l'attendait, et Sara qui s'était déshabillée avec une rapidité déconcertante.

"Mouais…"

* * *

 

 

**Humour:**

Sara était accroupie sur le rebord du toit, les yeux sur le dos de Felicity qui entrait dans le restaurant. A l'intérieur, Ollie serait avec elle, et Roy avait l'œil sur les issues de secours, et Diggle était sur un autre immeuble, de l'autre côté. N'empêche, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée de savoir Felicity au milieu d'une bande de mafieux, sans arme. Elle tapotait nerveusement son oreillette. 

"Rien à signaler, miss?" 

"Rien pour l'instant, à part que le film de présentation de leur pseudo œuvre caritative est affreusement long." 

Sara sourit légèrement, si ce n'était que ça, ça lui irait très bien.

"Avec un coup de chance je serais rentrée pour regarder Game of Thrones et j'aurais pas le temps de te dire n'importe quoi. 

"Pardon?"

"Euh, c'est que, d'habitude quand j'ai une oreillette j'ai Oliver de l'autre côté et je m'arrange toujours pour lui dire quelque chose qui peut être pris de travers et me rendre ridicule…"

"Oh, je vois… je dois être jalouse?"

"Oh euh, non, pas du tout, enfin, je fais pas exprès d'habitude, et puis j'aime quand c'est toi, je suis plus à l'aise avec une fille. Enfin! En mission, je veux dire."

Sara se contenta de pouffer discrètement, depuis son toit, en imaginant la blondinette devenir de plus en plus rouge.

"Pas que je ne sois pas à l'aise avec Oliver, hein, je veux dire il me met très à l'aise… enfin, pour les missions, toujours. Je vais me taire, maintenant." 

"C'est une idée, oui." 

La voix d'Ollie avait presque fait sursauter Felicity, et elle se jura de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche quand elle était sur un canal ou tout le reste de l'équipe pouvait entendre.

* * *

 

 

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Elle avait tout fait foiré, comme d'habitude quand elle se retrouvait sur le terrain. Les autres étaient tous surentrainés et elle… elle n'était qu'une geek. Elle n'aurait pas dû quitter son ordinateur, Oliver ne serait pas blessé à l'heure qu'il était et tout se serait parfaitement bien passé.

Elle tremblait encore dans sa robe de soirée, et tentait de se concentrer sur Sara qui pansait les blessures de leur ami. Même maintenant, elle ne servait à rien, elle aurait sûrement été capable de le blesser encore plus si Sara n'avait pas été là.

"Hey hey, Felicity, ça va aller, t'inquiète pas…"

La jeune assassine posa ses outils sur la table alors que Felicity craquait et s'excusait encore et encore à Oliver qui rouvrait doucement les yeux. Sara hésita une seconde avant de la prendre dans ses bras, pendant qu'Oliver levait difficilement le bras pour prendre sa main.

"C'est pas ta faute, on se serait fait tuer bien avant si t'avais pas été là…"

La blonde émit un petit rire entre deux sanglots, en entremêlant ses doigts dans ceux d'Ollie et s'agrippant à la tunique de Sara. Elle mentait, sans doute, mais c'était ce que Felicity avait besoin d'entendre.

* * *

 

 

**Smut:**

Elles étaient toutes seules dans le sous-sol, mais désormais ça n'était plus vraiment gage d'intimité, puisque tout le monde pouvait passer par là. Entre Oliver qui habitait presque là, Roy, Diggle, Laurel et maintenant les amis de Central City, leur QG était devenu un vrai hall de gare. 

Et pourtant, Felicity n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Elle était allongée sur la table, en pleine vue de l'escalier qui descendait de la boite de nuit, en brassière et pantalon de sport, et Sara embrassait son ventre alors que ses mains étaient déjà glissées entre ses cuisses. Elle se mordit les lèvres en refermant les yeux, oubliant totalement, l'endroit, les escaliers et tout le reste.

* * *

 

 

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):**

Le petit QG que s'était organisé Ollie était plutôt sympathique, surtout pour Sara. Elle pouvait s'y reposer sans avoir peur de se faire repérer par quelqu'un qui ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était de retour à Starling, elle pouvait y ranger son équipement et il y avait souvent quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps, et beaucoup moins de courants d'air que dans la tour de l'horloge. En plus elle pouvait utiliser les équipements de son ami pour s'entrainer, ce qui était toujours mieux que de faire ça dans une ruelle.

Ce jour-là, donc, Sara faisait des tractions sur les barres d'Ollie, en montant chaque fois un cran plus haut. La cave était silencieuse, le seul son qu'elle pouvait entendre était le claquement régulier de la barre de métal, et le cliquetis des touches de l'ordinateur de Felicity. 

Arrivée à la moitié du chemin, Sara regarda en bas, surprise de ne plus entendre le bruit des touches.

"Oui?"

"Ah euh, non rien."

La jeune femme se retourna face à son écran et repris son travail, sans pouvoir cacher la rougeur de ses joues à Sara qui repris ses tractions avec un sourire en coin.


End file.
